As We Wander
by Kousei-Jaganshi
Summary: Kousei's best friend is mising, and who does she call to help find her? Hiei of course! Heart aches and laughter are bound to flame as they find love hidden underneath their hate. HieiOOC, KuramaOOC
1. Goodbye Kurama

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho or any of the characters in it. Kousei and Zoutou are my friend and I's characters, thus, they belong to us.  
  
Dedicated to: Zoutou.  
  
READ THIS BEFORE READING FIC  
  
There are a few things you might want to know before you read this fic. The characters Kousei and Zoutou exist in the rpgs my friend and I do. In our rpgs Kousei is with Hiei, and Zoutou is with Touya. So I decided it would be fun to do a story about how Kousei and Hiei got together. The fic contains a lot of OOC. I tried to make Hiei as 'Hieiish' as I could, but unfortunitly he still is alil OOC. Anyway, thanks and enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kousei sat up strait in her bed, gasping for breath. She had had that dream again. She growled under her breath in frustration. It irked her to no end to have that little baka fire demon in her dreams. They were not the pleasure filled dreams she sometimes had of Kurama, in fact most of the dreams consisted of her yelling at the shrimp to stop smirking at her. She hated that smirk. She loathed it. She. found it quite charming. but she would never admit it. Baka kitsune.  
  
She stood up, shaking her head to rid herself of such thoughts. She had Kurama after all, her love, and her mate. Why would she dream of Hiei? She opened her door to find Zoutou, her best friend and roommate, about to walk out the door. The kitsune couldn't help but giggle at Zoutou's apperance. The ookami's hair was tied into a loose and untidy bun, her clothes wrinkled and soaked from the shower she had obviously taken a few minutes before.  
  
"Where are you going so early Zoutou?" She yawned, looking at the tired figure before her. Zoutou rarely ever got up before noon, but before her she stood, obviously wishing that she were still in bed.  
  
"I'm going over to Shori's for breakfast." Zoutou muttered between yawns.  
  
Secretly Kousei felt a tinge of jealousy. Shori, Kurama's ningen mother, loved Zoutou and was always inviting her over. Kousei was lucky to get invited over once a month, in fact Zoutou had known Shori way before Kousei was even mentioned to her. But the kitsune's envy was softened when she looked at Zoutou's appearance again. She looked like hell.  
  
"You're not going over there looking like that are you?" Kousei giggled, not even trying to hide her amusement. Zoutou glared at her reflection in a mirror and sighed. "I'm sure she wont mind if you're a little late."  
  
Kousei supervised as Zoutou finished washing and combing her hair neatly. She glared and muttered something harsh when Zoutou left wearing her favorite shirt but, as always, said nothing.  
  
The water steamed down her back as she took her own shower. The hot beads of water calmed her and let her think. Her long black hair clung to her wet skin. Purple almond shaped eyes were filled with sadness and worry. Why hadn't Kurama invited her to breakfast? Usually the male fox was throwing affection at her left and right. But he was distant lately. Why? Had she done something wrong? Ok, she had to admit it; she wasn't as lovey dovey with him as she usually was either. Perhaps the spark was gone? Kousei sighed, now depressed. How could a love that once flamed be so.. Dull? She decided to go over right now and have a talk with Kurama after breakfast. Who cared if she wasn't invited! Did she need an invitation to visit her love? Hell no! A now self-assured kitsune finished dressing and walked out the door, heading toward Kurama's.  
  
She knocked casually on the door of Kurama's house, wincing as the rain poured down on her. She frowned. Zoutou would be mad she didn't give her a ride, but oh well. She did a lot of things that aggravated the steadfast ookami.  
  
"Hello Zoutou!" Shori said as she opened the door. She gasped and frowned when she saw that it was a kitsune in her doorway and not an ookami. "Oh Kousei. I wasn't. er. expecting you to drop by! Do you have Zoutou with you? I invited her to breakfast." Kousei's eye twitched as Shori moved to look behind her, not even bothering to hide her disappointment when Zoutou was not seen.  
  
"No, Zoutou is on her way I think but she isn't with me," She said staring at the ningen woman. "Ahem, well? May I come in?"  
  
"Oh! Yes of course! Excuse my rudeness! Come in! Come in!" Shori chirped while ushering her in.  
  
Hiei was sleeping on the couch when Kousei entered the living room. The little body was curled into a ball snoozing innocently. She couldn't help but smile at the goofy grin on his face. Why didn't Hiei show this side more often? He is so much cuter when he smiles. WHAT!? Get a hold of yourself kitsune! Hiei is NOT cute! No. he is more hot than cute. WHA!?!? NO! NO!  
  
"What are you doing.?" Kousei blinked down at the now very awake fire demon staring up at her. She froze, hoping that her blush wasn't too noticeable. Oh god! I must have been mumbling to myself or something! He is gonna think I'm crazy!  
  
"Kousei? Are you ok?" Hiei mumbled sleepily, a hint of worry showing through. Was Hiei worried about me? Baka Kitsune! Of course not!  
  
"What's it to you anyway! You don't care, so don't pretend you do!" Kousei yelled. Hiei glared at her in return before shrugging.  
  
"Fine, then I wont," He said while turning over, sleep taking him over again. The fox stared angrily at him for a moment more before joining Shori in the kitchen.  
  
"Shori? Where is Suuichi?" Kousei sighed once she saw that her mate was not there.  
  
"Oh. He is still asleep. I was just about to go wake him up. Would you go dear?" The ningen asked, looking up from her frying pan full of eggs. Kousei nodded and made her way upstairs to Kurama's room.  
  
She smiled upon seeing the sleeping redhead. He was sprawled out across the bed, one leg hanging off the side. His beautiful hair fell around his peaceful face. Her mood greatly improved when she noticed he was only wearing a pair of boxers. Kurama squirmed, making the sheets tangle around him more. Kousei sat down beside him. The sudden weight on the bed must have awakened him, for one sleep-filled eye peered up at her.  
  
"Good morning sleepyhead!" She said cheerfully while ruffling his hair. He moaned drowsily in response. Kousei grinned evilly before slipping into bed with him and wrapped her arms around his neck. After a short kiss- that was meant to be longer- Kurama pushed her away.  
  
"Not now Kousei. It's to early," Kurama mumbled grumpily. Kousei smiled innocently, pulling her body closer to him. The male fox rolled his eyes and stood up. The kitsune pouted up at her mate.  
  
"Don't give me that. At least let me put some clothes on," Kurama yawned.  
  
"You've never complained about not being clothed before," Kousei glared. She frowned when he only shrugged then turned to his closet. The rejected kitsune sighed. Kurama was acting really distant. He NEVER turned her down before. He didn't even kiss back! This was getting serious. Kousei opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it. Shori was expecting them for breakfast after all. She would wait until later to confront Kurama.  
  
She got up without a word and went downstairs. Breakfast was done and waiting on the table. Shori handed a plate to her.  
  
"Would you take this to Hiei?" Shori said, a wide smile on her face. The kitsune's eye twitched. Great. Hiei was all she needed right now.  
  
Kousei walked into the living room, half slamming the plate on the coffee table. Hiei was still asleep. She sighed. Kousei poked the sleeping demon. Hiei didn't move. She poked harder, but still nothing. Ok, now she was mad.  
  
Hiei woke up rubbing a very big knot on his head. He glared up at her.  
  
"What the hell was that for!?" He yelled. Kousei pointed to the food on the table. Hiei glared at it like it was a pile of maggots. "I'm not eating it if you've touched it. You probably poisoned it." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry Hiei. If I were to kill you I would make sure it was a lot messier than poisoning," the kitsune said. Hiei glared at her for a moment, examining her. He must have thought her excuse expectable because a second later he was chomping down on a piece of bacon.  
  
Kousei turned to look at the kitchen. Shori was humming to herself while washing up. The black-haired kitsune sweatdropped. Shori was a wonderful woman but Kousei found herself weary of the ningen. They never had much to talk about, nor did they really want to talk. Plus, it was obvious that she didn't favor Kousei. Perhaps she found the moody kitsune barbaric. Which wasn't entirely false. Kousei sighed before sitting down beside Hiei on the couch. She would take her chances with him until Kurama came down.  
  
Hiei peered at her curiously. He smirked when she remained silent.  
  
"What? Don't like ningens, fox?" He said. A certain evil glint in his eyes.  
  
"Its not that." She snapped.  
  
"Hn. I guess you don't share the same passions as your mate." His sneer grew wider.  
  
Kousei thought for a moment, than shrugged. "Perhaps not."  
  
Hiei was obviously taken aback by her agreeing but Kousei didn't care. She didn't feel up to his word games right now. Alas, Hiei was in the mood. After all, annoying kitsunes was his favorite past time.  
  
"Or perhaps it is just that you prefer my company more." She looked at him questionably. Same old sneer. She fought the urge to spit in his face.  
  
"If there was somewhere else to be I'd be there."  
  
"But there are many other places you could be," He counted something on one of his hands. "There are. six other rooms in this house. Pick one." The kitsune's eye twitched.  
  
"I'll go wherever I wish shrimp!"  
  
"Oh, so you do wish to be here with me." Hiei smiled triumphantly. Kousei's face was red with a mixture of anger and embarrassment. "Aw, what's wrong. Fox? PMSing? Or did Kurama forget to lay out the red carpet for her majesty?" Kousei's eye twitched when he mentioned Kurama. Hiei noticed the movement. He grinned in satisfaction. Ah, he had struck a nerve! "Poor Kitsune feeling alone? Unloved?" Hiei casually put his arm around her. He gave her a seductive look. His voice was deep and rich sounding. "I could make you feel better."  
  
Kousei's eyes bulged and she was all too aware of Hiei's hands on her. Hiei soon found the remaining scraps of food smashed into his face. Kousei stood over him, steam practically fuming out of her ears. He smiled innocently through globs of egg and soggy bacon.  
  
"You know you want me!" He laughed as she walked into the kitchen. Kousei would take her chances with Shori.  
  
"Are you ok?" Shori asked the red-faced kitsune when she sat down at the table.  
  
"I'm fine," Kousei stuttered through gritted teeth. Shori shrugged and turned back to her dishes.  
  
Hiei was such a baka! How dare he do something like that!? He had been doing it a lot lately, saying sly remarks or hitting on her. But Kousei knew the truth. He only did that stuff because he knew it upset Kousei. Yea, that was it. He couldn't be serious. He would never have REAL thoughts like that about her.  
  
It was at that time Kurama finally came downstairs, freshly bathed and clothed. He offered no comfort for her. Kurama was so clueless sometimes. He smiled and did his usual chitchat like nothing was going on. Kousei sighed before letting her anger leave her. Might as well enjoy normal conversation at least.  
  
It wasn't very long until another knock on the door was heard. A few minutes later Zoutou came walking into the kitchen, looking wet and miserable. The ookami glared at her. Kousei smiled innocently. Zoutou must be pissed about me not driving her.. Shit. She looks pissed.  
  
"Hello Suuichi, Kousei." Zoutou greeted. Kurama gave a friendly wave before standing to help his ningen mother with the dishes.  
  
"Oh Zoutou, I'm sorry but it seems we have run out of, well, breakfast!" Shori said cheerfully. Kousei watched as Zoutou glanced at the empty plate on the table and sighed. The kitsune frowned. She felt bad now. Poor Zoutou. She could have at least saved her a piece of bacon. Shori offered her something ningens called pop tarts but she politely refused before turning to walk back into the living room.  
  
Kurama looked over his shoulder. He had that 'what's up with her?' look. She shrugged. He nodded and turned to continue washing. The fox's brow creased with worry. What was wrong with Zoutou? She had seemed a little out of it this morning but Kousei just figured she was tired with getting up so early. But there was something wrong. And Kousei was going to find out. She got up to go comfort her friend. She found Zoutou sitting on the couch beside Hiei. She was frowning at him sadly, and it looked like there were tears in her eyes. Hiei better not have done something to make her cry! Kousei made a note to self to kick his ass later.  
  
"Is something wrong Zoutou-chan?" she asked worriedly. Zoutou smiled and stood. The kit noticed she didn't make eye contact. Not a good sign.  
  
"I'm fine Kousei-sama!" Zoutou said in a fake cheerful voice. Kousei frowned as the wolf walked shakily out the door into the hall. Kousei followed without hesitation. She found her friend on the floor with her knees pulled up to her chest, trembling from tears that threatened to spill forth. She hated seeing her like that. It seemed so wrong for such a free spirit to be crying. She would do anything to make her feel better. She hated it when people cried, especially her.  
  
"Zoutou? Tell me what's wrong...If it's about breakfast and me not giving you a ride I'm sorry..." Kousei pleaded. She sat down by her friend and stared at her. Zoutou tried to ignore the persistent kitsune. She lowered her head more, hair covering her face. Kousei bit her lip, not exactly sure what else to do.  
  
"It's not about you...I just need to be alone..." The sad ookami muttered, her words softened by her tears and clothes. Kousei was about to protest but Zoutou stood and started to walk towards the door. Zoutou smiled sadly over her shoulder before reaching for the doorknob.  
  
"Where are you going? It's pouring outside! At least let me give you a ride!" Kousei called after her friend. Zoutou just shook her head and stumbled out the door. Zoutou. Kousei didn't think she had ever seen the ookami so upset about something. This was serious. Kousei was about to follow her but thought better of it. Perhaps it would be better if she let Zoutou think for a bit, then talk to her. "Where's she going?" Kousei turned to see her redheaded mate standing behind her. "I... I don't know...I would go after her, but I think it's best if I gave her some time to straighten things out..." Kousei said softly. Kurama nodded understanding. An awkward silence fell over them. They stood there staring at each other before pulling their gaze away. She glanced nervously at him. Why was there so much tension between them? What had happened?  
  
Kousei decided to break the silence like she always did when she couldn't think of anything to say. She kissed him. The kitsune cuddled up lovingly against her mate. But he didn't respond. She looked up at him questionably. He wasn't even looking at her. Kurama turned away from her and walked into the living room. WHAT!? Now he was ignoring her!? The slightly pissed fox followed him.  
  
He was sitting on the love seat watching TV. He didn't even acknowledge the fact that she was glaring at him through the doorway. Kousei didn't take being ignored lightly. She would rather you yell at her or something than ignore her.  
  
"What's up with you?" She demanded. Kurama looked up at her curiously.  
  
"What do you mean? Nothing is up." He said while smiling slightly.  
  
"Don't play coy with me Kurama. Something is wrong." Kurama frowned while glancing toward the kitchen nervously.  
  
"Keep it down will ya? My mother is in there." He whispered. Well, this angered her even more.  
  
"Well I guess I have to shout it to the world for you to listen to me!" Kousei yelled. At this Shori peered through the door, looking around for the cause of the yell. Hiei had also awakened at the noise, but stayed silent, sensing the tension. Kurama frowned angrily up at Kousei.  
  
"Nothing is wrong Kousei," he said forcefully. He glared at her, almost a warning. 'Not now' it said. But Kousei didn't usually do what she was told.  
  
"Why wont anyone tell me what's wrong!? Am I THAT impossible to talk to!?" She demanded.  
  
"Yes. Sometimes you are." Kurama said coldly, looking away from her. Kousei's lip trembled, tears welling up. Flashes of confusion, bewilderment, anger, and sorrow swept over her face. Kurama had never talked so harshly to her. She looked away so he couldn't see the tear roll down her cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm such trouble to you." She whispered, her voice breaking. Kurama sighed.  
  
"Gomen, Kousei-chan. I didn't mean it." The male kitsune said gently. Kousei glanced back at him. He did look like he was sorry. His eyes were big and begged for forgiveness. Kousei sighed. And she would give into his eyes like always. The kitsune nodded slowly and sat beside her mate. Nothing more was said. They sat in silence watching TV for a while. You could almost cut the tension with a knife. Once again Kousei tried to sooth the friction by taking his hand. He let her but when she leaned into him he shrugged her off. Kousei glared at him again. He glared back. Green eyes stared into her's but she did not recognize them. They weren't her mate's warm and caring eyes. They held no love at all now.  
  
"Not with my mother in the house." Kurama stated each word clearly as if speaking to a child. That was it. This was the last straw.  
  
"Then when IS convenient for you then Kurama? Do I have to make an appointment now to hold your hand!?" She stood, tears rolling down her face in steady streams. "Well I'm tired of it! PLEASE, allow me SPARE you from my presence! I wont BOTHER you anymore!" With that she turned to walk out of the room and to the front door. She hesitated at the doorknob. Was this really happening? Was. was this it? If Kurama were standing behind her she would forgive him. She would run into his arms and they would work everything out. He would comfort her and tell her he was so sorry and he was a baka. She would say it was ok and it WOULD be ok. They would get through their problems and be happy together. She turned.  
  
"Good bye Kurama. " The kitsune whispered to the empty air before closing the door behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vocabulary:  
  
Baka: idiot, stupid Kitsune: fox Ookami: wolf Ningen: human Gomen: I'm sorry  
  
Why is Kurama being so mean?? Is it really the end for Kousei and Kurama? What's wrong with Zoutou? Will Hiei stop being a baka and care?? Stay tuned to find out! Please review!! -^___^- 


	2. Take care of my kitsune

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho or any of the characters in it. Kousei and Zoutou are my friend and I's characters, thus, they belong to us.  
  
Dedicated to: Zoutou.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei stared at Kurama for along time. The fox was sitting in his chair looking at the floor sorrowfully, as if he was begging for the answers to all his problems to leap out of the carpet. Hiei didn't understand why Kurama had been so cruel to Kousei, they were always very lovey dovey and affectionate. What happened to change that so quickly? It seemed Kousei didn't know either. He was surprised to discover he was mad at the fox for making Kousei cry. He was mad at him for hurting her. Finally Hiei could not take the silence anymore.  
  
"Aren't you going to go after her?" Hiei demanded. Kurama continued to stare at the floor; tears were prickling at the side of his eyes.  
  
"No. I will not go after her," Kurama replied, his sadness evident in his voice.  
  
"Why the hell not?" Hiei's tone rose a degree with anger.  
  
"Because she doesn't want me to come after her." This shocked Hiei. Why wouldn't Kousei want him to go after her? The damn kitsune was obsessed with Kurama.  
  
"You're a brainless fool Kurama," Hiei hissed. Kurama sighed and smiled sadly. A tear rolled down the side of his cheek. He chuckled a little to himself. Hiei looked at his friend curiously. He must be going crazy.  
  
"No Hiei, I think my problem is I'm to smart for my own good." Kurama looked up at his fiery friend. Hiei was even more confused. Why was Kurama so upset when he was being such a baka just a few minutes ago? Why? WHY!?  
  
Kurama seemed to stare at Hiei for a moment, looking into the depths of his eyes. The kitsune could see all the anger and confusion in those red eyes directed toward him. Kurama smiled sadly again.  
  
"You are mad at me and worried about her. You really care for her don't you?" Kurama asked, his voice only above a whisper. Hiei blinked. Care for her? What the hell was that suppose to mean? Hiei would never admit to Kurama he cared for Kousei, or to himself for that matter. Damn the dreams. They didn't mean he cared for her. He hated that damn kitsune. Kurama face looked slightly amused as Hiei fidgeted uneasily in his chair.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about kitsune," Hiei replied forcefully. Kurama looked away from him back to the floor. The amusement disappeared and the sorrowful look returned.  
  
"Than perhaps this wasn't in vain after all. " Kurama whispered. He seemed to be talking to himself now, not even acknowledging the smaller demon. The fox rose, and walked to the doorway. He stopped suddenly.  
  
"Take care of my kitsune, Hiei." Kurama said without turning. Than the redheaded fox was gone, leaving a very bewildered Hiei behind.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Kurama sat in his garden watching over his flowers. The roses didn't give him the comfort they usually did. They looked wilted and dry. All he could think about has Kousei. The sad kitsune sighed. It was for the best though. All he ever would want for her is happiness. And he would do whatever he had to do to give her happiness, even if it meant breaking her heart. It had been awhile since Kurama knew he had to do this, but he dreaded it so much and kept putting it off.  
  
Kurama smiled sadly. He remembered the night when his world come crashing down. He remembered it vividly.  
  
~~ One month ago ~~  
  
Kurama held Kousei lovingly in his arms. She felt so good against him; he didn't ever want to let her go. And he smiled at the fact that he wouldn't ever have too. Kousei was his, he had marked her. They had spent a beautiful night together and now she slept peacefully in his embrace. The fox brushed a strand of long black hair out of his mate's face. Kousei responded by smiling and cuddling closer in her sleep. Kurama kissed her forehead gently. The female fox shivered and mumbled something.  
  
"Hi.ei."  
  
Kurama froze, his breathing stopped. What.? Did. did she just say Hiei? The kitsune pried himself from her and looked down at his mate. She was sleeping still, smiling as always. Kurama shook his head. He must have just been drifting off to sleep and his mind playing games on him. Why would Kousei cry Hiei's name out in her sleep?  
  
"Uhmm. Hiei."  
  
Kurama frowned. That definitely wasn't his imagination. He stroked her face in disbelief. Kousei's smile widened and she started to purr slightly.  
  
"Hiei."  
  
He pulled his hand away as if her skin had burned him. The kitsune's eyes were wide with shock. When Kurama touched her she moaned Hiei's name. Did that mean she was dreaming about Hiei. touching her? He shuddered. No. NO. This can't be happening. It was just a dream. That's all. Probably just a stupid dream.  
  
Kurama kept telling himself that over and over as he lay in bed. He made sure not to touch Kousei again that night.  
  
~~Present~~  
  
Kurama had tried to make himself forget that night. Tried to make himself trust Kousei. But he was full of suspicion and doubt. He was aware of every glance and comment between the two. He saw the hidden desire and love behind the hate in their eyes, especially in Hiei's. Kurama couldn't even bring himself to touch Kousei anymore. There was always a fear that deep down she was imagining it was Hiei touching her, like in the dream. He knew Kousei would be happy with Hiei. But could he make that sacrifice for her?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vocabulary:  
  
Baka: idiot, stupid Kitsune: fox Ookami: wolf Ningen: human Gomen: I'm sorry  
  
Now that Kurama and Kousei are officially over, will Hiei move in? Will Kousei be able to except Kurama's rejection and move on? Sorry for the short chapter and please review!!! 


	3. behold, the horrors of ketchup!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho or any of the characters in it. Kousei and Zoutou are my friend and I's characters, thus, they belong to us.  
  
Dedicated to: Zoutou.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kousei moaned as she awoke to the mind-piercing light shining through her window. Dammit. She should have closed the blinds. She turned, trying to get away from the bright beams. Her eyes hurt, and she knew she probably looked like crap. Kousei had run strait home to her bed after she left Kurama's, she hadn't moved. Tears threatened to spill from the already red and puffy eyes when she remembered Kurama. The kitsune had cried until no more could fall. Kousei couldn't remember crying so much in her life. Kurama and her had fought before but Kousei knew this was it. Her soul knew it was over between them.  
  
The kitsune sighed while forcing herself to sit up. Her ears throbbed with a painful beat. Damn. She had a headache. Crying for so long does that. Kousei was not the type to stay in bed for weeks depressed and crying. She preferred to cry hard for a while and get it out of her system. After that she was almost normal. But this time that lingering sadness and despair stayed. It is over. This is it. It is over. It kept playing over and over in her head.  
  
She stumbled into the bathroom and ran water in the bath tube. After a long cool bath she felt a lot better. Physically and emotionally. Kousei tried to push her troubles away. Don't think about it and it won't hurt. Except the things you can't change, and concentrate on the ones you can. That was when she remembered Zoutou. She had been upset too. The kitsune smiled. Counseling others always made her feel better.  
  
"Zoutou? Are you up yet?" She asked while opening the ookami's bedroom door. She frowned. Zoutou wasn't in there. She must be up already. Kousei searched the kitchen and living room. She wasn't there either. Worry and fear started to eat at her. Zoutou had not come home yesterday, but Kousei just figured she had come home during the night. But no. There was not sign of the wolf. Zoutou sometimes left for long periods of time, but she always left a note or sign of some kind. But there was none. What if she was hurt? Lost? Sad and alone? Different mishappenings flew through the kitsune's head, each worse than the last. Kousei grabbed her coat and ran out the door, determined to find her friend.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Hiei sat in his tree in the park thinking. He couldn't get Kurama's words out of his head. 'Take care of my kitsune Hiei.' WHAT THE HELL DID THAT MEAN!? Had Kurama given him permission to pursue Kousei? How did he know about Hiei's dark secret? Why did he break up with Kousei? And the worst question yet. Did he want to pursue Kousei? He didn't know. He certainly was interested. But the kitsune hated him. And besides, he already had a mate. Zoutou. He frowned, a wave of guilt flowing over him. He hadn't been very nice to her lately. But his guilt didn't last long. He shrugged. No use worrying. She'll get over it. She always does.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a panting kitsune running up to his tree. Kousei looked wild, and on the break of tears. Hiei frowned. Dammit. What was she doing here?  
  
"Hiei! Oh thank god I found you." Kousei huffed, stopping to catch her breath. Hiei blushed secretly. "Where is Zoutou, Hiei? Please tell me you've seen her." Hiei sweatdroped. She only came to see him to find the ookami.  
  
"I haven't seen Zoutou since yesterday morning." He replied, sounding uninterested. Kousei frowned.  
  
"You haven't seen her at all?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Do you know where she might be? I can't find her anywhere! I've looked at all the places she likes to go. Hiei I'm really worried about her. She was so upset yesterday and I'm afraid she is hurt." Hiei raised his eyebrows in surprise. The kitsune and ookami were usually inseparable. Zoutou would have at least told her where she was going. And Zoutou was upset yesterday? He hadn't even noticed. The guilt returned. For about a minute. He shook his head.  
  
"I don't know where she is." Tears weld up in her eyes again. Her bottom lip quivered. She really must be worried. Hiei gulped, he was going to do something really stupid. "But I'll help you find her. I have the jagan of course." Kousei's eyes lit up. Hiei smiled to himself.  
  
"Really? Oh thank you Hiei!" Hiei shrugged and hopped down from his tree.  
  
"I have nothing better to do." From under his headband a light started to glow a little. He sent his jagan's energy out, searching for Zoutou. She was somewhere on the east side of town. A place he didn't know or recognize. But her spirit energy was strong and full. She wasn't hurt or sick.  
  
"I found her. She is somewhere on the east side of town. She seems fine." He said. Kousei frowned again.  
  
"What would she be doing over there if she is ok?" Hiei shrugged.  
  
"I dunno. Let's just go. I'm bored." He started to walk off in the direction he felt Zoutou. Kousei glared and followed.  
  
They walked for hours. Hiei seemed to be taking his sweet time getting to where ever Zoutou was, but Kousei didn't tell him to hurry up. After all, she should be grateful he was helping her at all. But she was getting rather bored. The kitsune looked around her. They were in a part of the city she had never been before. It was fairly nicer than the division she lived in, with more parks and a cheerier disposition. Not that she lived in the slumps by any means, but this was where the rich and powerful lived. She would have loved to explore the shops and restaurants, but she had to stay focused on finding Zoutou.  
  
Kousei's stomach started to growl. Her watch told her it was about 2 o'clock and she hadn't eaten anything all day.  
  
"Hey Hiei." She said quietly, not really wanting to interrupt him. He turned his head slightly without turning around or stopping.  
  
"May we stop somewhere and get something to eat? I'm hungry." He sighed, as if aggravated by her plea.  
  
"Fine." Hiei said sharply. Kousei's face brightened at the idea of food. She grabbed Hiei's hand and dragged him into the nearest door. Hiei sat at one of the little tables in a corner while Kousei started talking to some stranger behind a bar type desk thing. Hiei glared at the man behind the counter. He smiled ever so sweetly at Kousei. He even asked, "Is there anything else you need Hun?" What the hell was that suppose to mean? What else could he offer her? He was about to go up and chop his head off with his katana when Kousei returned with a tray stacked with food. She sat and handed him a wad of paper and a little box. Hiei blinked at the things placed before him. There was a peculiar pleasant smell coming from them but surely he wouldn't be eating paper.  
  
Kousei giggled when she saw Hiei sniffing the food awkwardly. She reached over and unwrapped the food revealing a hamburger and a box of fries. Hiei still looked suspicious at it but after seeing Kousei take a bite out of her own hamburger he tried it cautiously. About a second later not a trace of the burger could be found. Kousei sweatdropped.  
  
Hiei now poked at the fries. They smelled good also. He looked up to see Kousei dip her's in this red liquid. The demon picked up one of the little packets Kousei had squeezed the liquid out of. Hiei turned it in his hands to find an opening but found none. How the hell do you open these? He had too much pride to ask Kousei so he just stared at the packet as if he could glare a hole in it. He squeezed it hard in his hand. The liquid squirted out the side and shot into his eye.  
  
"AHH!" Hiei screamed. Kousei looked up to see Hiei with ketchup all over his face. Her eyes grew wide with horror as he pulled out his katana and proceeded to cut the packet into shreds, cutting the table along with them. The kitsune stared blankly at the now dripping red fire demon. He smirked triumphantly at the massacre. But after seeing Kousei's dumbfounded face he frowned. Her eye twitched and face turned red.  
  
"YOU BAKA!!!" The angry fox screamed while whacking him repeatedly on the head.  
  
"OW! OW! KOUSEI! OW! STOP! IT ATTACKED ME!!" Hiei pleaded while trying to escape her assaults. Kousei glared at him. He is such an idiot!! She turned and threw some money down on the counter for the mess and stormed out the door.  
  
Hiei blinked after her. Why was she so mad? She should be happy that he saved her from those things. His eye still stung. He sighed and decided to follow her. Although he really didn't understand what he did wrong. He quickly caught up with her. Kousei was walking fast with her arms crossed. She really did look pissed. He pouted at her angrily.  
  
Kousei noticed the demon catching up to her. She had never been so embarrassed in her life and all she wanted to do was go home. But of course she couldn't do that. She had to find Zoutou after all. And she needed Hiei for that. Kousei glanced over at him. The kit couldn't help but grin at the expression on Hiei's face. He was looking down at the ground pouting. Dammit. She wasn't mad anymore.  
  
"Come here." Kousei said. Hiei blinked up at her in surprise. She was smiling. Kousei pulled out a handkerchief and stepped closer to him. Hiei instinctively moved backwards. The fox frowned a bit. "I said come here baka." She moved forward again and Hiei didn't move back this time. He stared at her curiously. He gasped when he felt her handkerchief brush against his cheek.  
  
"You're a mess." Kousei giggled. "I swear, I can't take you anywhere. Baka." Her voice was pleasant and sweet. Hiei really didn't understand this kitsune. She was so moody, and you never knew how to respond to her. So he didn't say anything. Just stared into her twinkling eyes as she stroked his face and neck with the cloth. Hiei felt a blush cover his face.  
  
Kousei noticed Hiei blush and felt herself blush. She found herself in a trance while rubbing the ketchup off his skin. If only she dared to touch his skin without the cloth. She didn't dare. And she probably never would. She drew her hand back, the moment suddenly becoming awkward.  
  
"Err. Well, that's better for now." She stuttered before walking off. Hiei shock his face free of the blush and followed. They walked beside each other for a while, neither saying a word. Hiei glanced a few times at her in the corner of his eye. She really was beautiful. Her hair shown and flowed in ripples like black water. He got the strongest urge to grab her hand as they walked. Baka. You're letting yourself get carried away. There is no way this could work out. She hates you. He sighed. That's right. She hated him. After this she would probably never talk to him on her own free will. That fact made him sad a little. Although he had much better things to do than chase some ookami around town. He really didn't want it to end. This was the first time Kousei and him had ever been alone together. But there wasn't much he could do about it. Or was there?  
  
Hiei stopped at an intersection. To the left was the direction Zoutou's energy was at. To the right. was nothing. He frowned, trying to make a decision. If he went right he could avoid Zoutou and spend more time with Kousei. He could feel that Zoutou was fine. The jagan would know if she was injured or in distress. He glanced over at Kousei again. She was watching him pleasantly, waiting for him to show the way. She would go wherever he said to go. Hiei smiled a little at her. He turned right.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vocabulary:  
  
Baka: idiot, stupid Kitsune: fox Ookami: wolf Ningen: human Gomen: I'm sorry  
  
Please review!!! =^______^= 


End file.
